A new addition to The Volturi
by babygothgirl
Summary: Selena and her best friend Lauren are out celebrating. When Selena walks home, her life changes forever. She becomes a vampire and all she knows is to go to The Volturi and that she has a special gift. Rated T for swearing, violence and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1 The Change

_**Chapter 1. The change.**_

"See you later!" My best friend Lauren called.

"I'll miss you!" I shouted back. I heard her call something else.

I couldn't hear exactly what she said, but it was something like:"I'll miss you too!" She was going to Paris tomorrow with her boyfriend; I hoped she would have fun. We had been at a bar, celebrating her trip. It had just become dark outside and a full moon was shining. I walked down the empty streets towards my apartment. It wasn't far away from the bar, just a few blocks. It was a little chilly outside, but you still didn't need a jacket. The weather had been very temperamental lately here in Seattle. Even though it was just a year since the awful killings and disappearances, I wasn't afraid to walk alone when it was dark. I was just a block away from my apartment, when the street lights started to flicker. Soon, the lights went out completely. I was alone on the dark street, but I felt like someone was watching me. I walked faster and faster, after 30 seconds I was almost running. I didn't know what I was running from; I just knew that I had to get away as fast as possible. Suddenly, I felt someone holding my shoulders. Hard.

"What do you want?" I whispered, trying to hide my growing fear.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to be magnificent. Don't scream, I will keep you safe" The stranger said in an awfully pleasing voice.

I heard him – I was sure it was a man – whisper: "Sorry" multiple times before I felt a stab of pain in my throat. The pain was over quickly, only to be replaced by burning. My throat burned and the fire soon spread to my chest and from there to the rest of my body. I hurt so bad I wanted to scream and rip my heart out so I didn't have to stand it anymore. But I couldn't scream. Somehow, my brain thought that what the stranger said made sense. I also noticed that I couldn't move. The fire then accelerated in power and drowned all thoughts and perceptions of time.

I could only think one thing: "Let me die!" But the fire didn't let me die; it kept me hanging on just by a thread.

It was like the fire was mocking me, saying: "I could kill you, but I will keep you suffering. Ha ha!" I could picture the fire like Nelson in Simpsons, pointing its finger at me and laughing. The fire raged on and I just kept telling myself it was just a dream.

After long, time started to matter again. At this point it could have been years, weeks, days, hours, minutes or seconds, I couldn't have known. I started to feel more powerful and I began to realize that this wasn't a dream. The fire still burned, as hot as ever. I also started to feel a new pain, a burning in my throat. It wasn't like the fire, but it was worse somehow. Suddenly, the fire started to pull back. I wanted to scream of joy that it was starting to end, but then all the fire concentrated on my heart. Did I think that the first fire was bad? This was worse, much worse. My heart was burning. It rotated and flew out of my chest. It was a battle between the fire and my heart. None won, surprising enough. The fire ended in a large pulse. My heart settled back in my chest and beat a final beat. I then opened my eyes, prepared for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Life

_**Chapter 2. A new life.**_

I looked around. I was in an apartment of some sort. The first thing I noticed was that everything was sharp, defined. Like looking at an HD-video, but a million times better. The apartment was dimly lit, but I could see everything. Suddenly I heard footsteps and was quickly in a defensive stance. The stranger was here.

"What have you done to me?" I said. I was surprised at the sound of my voice. It sounded melodic, like chimes. It was beautiful.

"I have made you a vampire. I'm so sorry, but you will understand in time. I can't tell you because of… someone. You have a special gift. Use it well. You will be thirsty, so you have to drink blood. Human blood. Be careful; only take people outside the ring of society. People who will not be noticed. Hide them well. Get to Volterra as soon as you can. Go to a big door near the clock tower. Find a woman named Marie and ask about the Volturi. Say you need to see Aro. Stay out of the sun, you don't burn, but you will look like a disco ball. Don't attract attention, stay in the shadows during daytime. Wear clothes that cover. You will know what to do later. I know this is a lot, but I need to go. Bye." He said and was gone in less than a second. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. No tears would fall. I couldn't see his face, because he wore a hood or something. I looked out the window. I was apparently in Italy, because an Italian flag was waving on a rooftop. Then I saw my reflection in the window. My eyes were a bright red colour and my face… How could I even start to describe my face? It was so beautiful and my black hair fell in long waves, almost to my waist. I tried to remember how everything happened, but it was like looking with mud in my eyes. The fire was as clear as I see now though. I shivered at the memory and tried to think forward. Where was I? I saw a folded map on a table, along with some money. I looked at the map. The town of Pisa was circled.

Above the circle it said: "You are here." There was a crooked line connecting Pisa with Volterra. Apparently, the man who created me had marked the roads I was to drive. I felt an intense burning in my throat. I was thirsty, just like the man said. I decided to go hunting. I quietly sneaked out of the apartment, taking the key in the lock with me. I noticed that I was still wearing my black knee-long dress and by black stilettos. I walked around the city, searching for a junkie or something like that. Suddenly, I found a big, bulky guy gulping down some vodka. His blood smelled delicious. I felt something come into my mouth, like saliva or something. I had to use every amount of power in my body to contain myself.

"Perfect!" I thought.

I walked towards him and said: "Hi, big guy. Want to have some fun?" I tried to sound sexy. My voice still sounded beautiful though.

"Sure thing, babe. Come over here." He said with an Italian accent and spread out his arms. This was so not me, but I was so thirsty. I walked towards him. His blood smelled even more delicious. I put my arms around him and pressed my lips against his neck. He moaned slightly. I could see his blood pulse through his thin, fragile skin. I let my instincts take over and I bit through his thin skin. He screamed for a second, but then a gurgling sound was heard and his eyes rolled over so you could only see the whites. His blood flowed down my throat, bringing with it a delicious, warm flavor. He was finished before I was quenched. I threw away his body into an alley and made my bite mark look like stabs. It was hard, but I had to make it look like a murder, not a vampire dinner. I decided to drink one more time before I buy some new clothes and drive to Volterra. I found another junkie a few hours later. Pisa is unusually drug-free, or it isn't, then it's just that I haven't found the others. I did the same as I did to the one before, I couldn't believe how easy this was! Well, except for the killing. That wasn't pleasant. I noticed that I almost couldn't stop myself when I was around humans, so I decided to steal some designer clothes, just to be sure not to kill when not necessary. I broke into a few designer stores. I got every type of clothing you could think of. I also got some resistant sneakers.

"Well, now I'm off to Volterra" I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey To Volterra

_**Chapter 3. The journey to Volterra.**_

I returned to the apartment to get the map and the money. I ran, it was really fast, but I could see everything. I couldn't believe this felt so natural. When I came to the apartment, a car key was now next to the map and the money. The car key had a small Ferrari logo on it. Yeesh! Vampires must be rich or something. I took the map, the money and the key. I walked out of the apartment and took the key. I didn't think I'd return, but it's best to be on the safe side. I found a black Ferrari with heavily tinted windows outside the house. I got in the car and put the map in the passenger seat and my giant suitcase with clothes in the back seat. I put in the key and turned it. The car engine started with a loud humming. I drove out of Pisa with a smile on my face. I was glad I had a fast car; I was bored at low speeds. The high-ways helped too.

After many hours, I was at Volterra. I didn't know what time it was, but the sun was shining. I took a scarf from my giant suitcase and wrapped it around my neck. I also took a pair of sunglasses and put them on. My eyes automatically focused on the small scratches and dust particles on the glass. I ignored the scratches and drove my way to the clock tower, or I should have if I wasn't stopped by a police who spoke very fast in Italian. I just nodded, got out of the car, took my bag and locked the car. I then quickly got in the shadows and sneaked to the clock tower without getting caught.

I got to the big door and opened it. There was a long, but wide hallway. A woman approached me.

"Ciao! Il mio nome è Maria, posso aiutarti con qualcosa? Che cosa volete? Chi stai cercando?" She said.

"Excuse me? Ehh… No Italian?" I said.

"Ah! American! Hello. My name's Marie. How can I help you? Are you looking for anyone?" She said.

"I'm looking for Aro. The Volturi?" I said.

"I don't know…" She said. I took off my sunglasses and showed my bright red eyes.

"Ah! I understand! Follow me." She said went into a hidden elevator. I followed her. After a minute or so, we arrived to a front desk. A smiling, tanned girl was standing there.

"Ciao!" She said. Her blood smelled delicious, but so did Maries. I was still able to contain myself, since I wasn't thirsty. We walked through a long hallway and got to a pair of big doors. The doors opened and showed a big room. Three vampires were sitting on thrones.

"I have someone who is looking for Aro." Marie said and left the room and closed the doors. The vampire in the middle had red, yet milky eyes and black hair which was down a little below his shoulders. The vampire to the right was the same as the first, except that his hair was blonde. The vampire to the right was also the same as the first one, except that his black hair was curly. He looked utterly bored.

"Hello, my child. I am Aro. What is your name and why do you wish to see me?" The vampire in the middle said.

"My name is Selena and I don't know why I should see you. The vampire who made me like this told me to. I wish I could explain." I said.

"Ah, but you can explain. Give me your hand." Aro said and stretched out his arm against me and turned his hand so his palm was up. I walked to him and put my hand in his. He held my hand and his eyes were wide open. He let go of my hand after five minutes or so.

"I see. I did not recognize this vampire, but he created you with a purpose. He said you have a special gift? What is it?" Aro said.

"I don't know. I don't even know what a gift is." I said. When I picture it, all I see is a big present with a bow on it. And I guess it is not like that.

"A gift is like a special ability. I have the ability the see all of your thoughts with one touch. Marcus has the ability to see bonds between people. Many others in our little coven have abilities, but what ability do you have?" Aro said and looked intensely at me.

"I don't know!" I screamed.

"Shh… Take it easy. I will get Eleazar here to see what ability you have. And do you wish to join us?" Aro said kindly. I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I might as well say yes.

"Yes. I wish to join you." I said. Aro smiled triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4 The Volturi and A Special Gift

_**Chapter 4. The Volturi and a special gift.**_

After Aro sent a small group to get Eleazar – whoever that was – it only took one day for him to get here. I stood in a corner in the big room.

"Greetings, old friend. I have a favor to ask." Aro said.

"What?" Eleazar said. I noticed that he had topaz-colored eyes.

"Could you see what ability this young vampire has?" Aro said.

"Where is he?" Eleazar said.

"I'm a girl, silly." I said and jumped and landed in front of him.

"Excuse me. What is your name?" Eleazar said.

"My name is Selena. I became a vampire yesterday. My creator told me to come here. He said I had a special gift. So… How are you going to see my gift" I said.

"Let me feel your presence…" He said and closed his eyes. I looked skeptically at him. After a few minutes his eyes flung open. He gasped.

"Aro! This is unusual. Did you create her?" Eleazar said.

"No. She came on her own. Give me your hand, Eleazar." Aro said. His gaze quickly fluttered across the room. Aro took Eleazars hand and held it for a minute or so. Aros eyes also sprung wide-open.

"How could this be?" Aro whispered.

"What is it?" The blonde vampire said.

"Caius, her ability is beyond my imagination." Aro said.

"Tell us, Aro. I know you are aching to." The bored vampire said.

"Fine, Marcus. Selena… Like the goddess of the moon. Come and stand next to me." Aro said.

"Eleazar! Summon my coven before you leave. I thank you for coming, if there is anything you need… Don't hesitate to ask. Bye, my dear friend." Aro said and made a slight gesture with his hand. The big doors opened and Eleazar walked out. After a few minutes the entire coven was gathered. Aro stood up from the throne and I stood next to him.

"Greetings, my friends! Today, we have a new addition to The Volturi! A newborn vampire named Selena. She has an exceptional gift. She can manipulate energy!" Aro proudly announced. The coven was silent. Aro sighed. I think he understood that the coven needed more explanation. So did I.

"To manipulate energy is the most powerful gift in the world. Everything is energy, so Selena can make anything happen. She can create a tornado anytime. She can read someone's mind by manipulating it. She can even bend the world to her liking. She has one gift, but at the same time, she has every gift in the world!" Aro said. The coven understood and started to cheer. Well, everyone except for a boy and a girl. They seemed to be fifteen or fourteen, only three-four years younger than me. Or, they must have lived for a century or two…

"Chelsea!" Aro shouted. A woman with beautiful, flowing, brown hair came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea. Follow me to your room. Your bag is there waiting for you. There's no bed in your room, since we don't sleep, but we have a book shelf, a couch, a table and some other things. Follow me." She said and gestured with her hand that I should follow her. We went through the hallways and soon came to a beautiful, black door with intricate, golden patterns. The doorknob looked like a black rose with golden veining.

"This is your room. If there is anything you wish, just tell me or Aro. Oh! You must be very thirsty! Heidi will come soon; I will get you when she is close. Enjoy your room." Chelsea said, bowed quickly and walked away.

"Wow…" I whispered to myself. I had realized when we were walking that this was a castle. The clock tower was exactly that, a tower. And the elevator down led to this magnificent castle. I turned the beautiful doorknob and walked in. I was speechless. The room was so amazing. The floor was made of white marble with red veining. The walls were black with a pattern of golden roses. On the right side of the room there was a gigantic couch, it counted as a small bed! In front of the couch was a beautiful table made of glass. On the left side of the room was a mirror. Under the mirror, there was a makeup table. There were eye brushes and lip brushes in a small cup. An Eyeshadow palette with 120 colors was lying on the table, along with 10 lipsticks and 5 lip glosses. Hmm… The Volturi must've known my secret passion for makeup. Okay, Aro must've told someone. Anyway, the makeup table had a pretty bar stool pulled up close to it. On the opposite side of where I came in were two glass doors. To the right, a few feet away, were a book shelf. There were seven books in the book shelf, I could see the titles.

The titles were something like this: "The supreme art of fighting", "World justice" and so on. The only normal book was "Dracula". I giggled a little, to have that book in a vampire's book shelf was amusing, a little ironic actually. Never the less, "Dracula" is a great book.

I went through the glass doors. The doors led to a small terrace. On the terrace was a small table with a vase of roses on it. Around the table were two chairs. The terrace was filled with beautiful flowers. There was a small staircase that went down to the royal garden or whatever it was called. It was beautiful. I heard a knock on the door. I was there in less than a second. I opened the door. Chelsea was there.

"Hi, Selena! Heidi is coming any minute now. Hurry with me to the feeding room." She said. We rushed through the hallways and arrived at a room similar to the throne room. One of the differences was that there were drains in the floor. I heard a lot of footsteps in the hallway.

"Heidi is coming. I hope she brought some juicy ones this time…" I heard a buff vampire say. The vampire had short, brown hair. A creaking sound heard as the doors opened. The peoples scent hit me like a club. I felt the saliva-thingy come to my mouth again. The people came in and Heidi (I think it was her) closed the doors. Then the frenzy began.


	5. Chapter 5 The feast and a punishment

_**Chapter 5. The feast and a punishment.**_

I threw myself at the nearest available human. It was a small, thin woman. She screamed, but she stopped soon. This blood wasn't poisoned by alcohol like the others I've drunk from. It was warm, clean, delicious and intricate, it had a million different flavors and all were great. She was empty and I was satisfied. It was almost over, but I managed to see Aro leap across the room and take the last human. It took 30 seconds and then he was done. I know he's old and all, but he looked magnificent when he leapt over the room with his teeth bared. He looked dangerous and beautiful. His black hair flowed behind him and… It was so cool. I know he's my leader and all, but even the most cold-hearted person could see the beauty in it. Suddenly, I found that everyone was staring at me. Including Aro. Crap, oh, crap, oh, CRAP! I was still staring at him. I felt cornered, so my instincts took over. I crouched and snarled at my new brothers and sisters. It took a few seconds before the silence was broken by a ringing laugh. I noticed that he was still staring at me.

"Ah, come here child. I can see that something was bothering you." Aro said.

I walked towards Aro. He took my face in his hands. I could see his eyes widen of the flow of thoughts. I could see that he fought to not smile. I thought: "No." I knew he could hear me.

"Of course I won't tell." He whispered. He knew he had control.

Suddenly, I felt so angry. I wanted him to know how it felt to get your most personal thoughts sucked out to another being. I felt energy flow within me. I took my right hand and touched his face. Then I felt a flow of thoughts. I saw images. The first ones were muddy, but the last ones were as clear as crystal. A peculiar memory clung on to my mind. It was Aro, walking with a beautiful woman. They looked similar. They had exactly the same hair, except that the woman's hair was to her waist. They must've been brother and sister.

"Didyme, my dear sister, you know that I love you." Aro said.

"As I love you, brother. Now tell me, why did you want to walk with me?" Didyme said.

Another two women came into view. One clung to Aro's side. The other walked beside Didyme.

"If you love me, you understand why I have to do this." Aro said.

I could feel his pain and grief, but I also felt an intense lust for power.

"What brother?" Didyme said. I noticed the growing pain in her expression.

"I love you, but I will not let you take Marcus from the Volturi. He's far too valuable. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Aro said. I could hear his struggle to keep his voice from failing him.

Didyme tried to run, but Aro was too fast. He grabbed her by the hair. Her beautiful black hair, the hair that looked so much like mine…

"MARCUS!" Didyme screamed.

Aro grimaced in pain. She made it harder for him.

"He's out hunting, he's far away. I'm sorry, my beloved sister." Aro said and struck a match on the wall near him.

Didyme screamed for Marcus again, but he couldn't hear her. Aro kept lighting matches and throwing them on her. When he was done, he did the same to the other woman. Not the one that clung to him, the one near Didyme. She tried to fight back, but none of her attacks touched Aro. Soon, she too was burning. Aro fell to the ground in sobs. The woman that clung to him tried to comfort him.

The next memory was in the throne room. Marcus was standing in front of Aro.

"Where is Didyme? And I smelled a vampire burning, what was that about?" Marcus said.

"Didyme and her guard, Amelia got in a fight. Didyme lost. I came too late, but I ended Amelia. I'm so sorry Marcus." Aro said.

"It can't be. You're lying!" Marcus screamed.

"I am telling the truth. I am so sorry, brother." Aro said.

Marcus fell to the ground. He was screaming in pain and grief.

I was sucked out of the memory and into the real world. Aro was looking at me with anger in his eyes. He pushed me up against a wall.

"What did you see?" Aro said.

"I know what happened to Didyme." I whispered.

Aro looked like he wanted to punch me.

"We could have died! Your power isn't controllable yet. You must be punished for endangering my safety. Jane!" Aro said.

A little girl, the one who didn't cheer, came up to us. She looked angelic.

"Yes, master?" She said.

"Jane, punish this vampire. One minute, understood?" Aro said.

"Yes, master." Jane said. She looked at me. Aro stepped aside.

Suddenly, I felt pain. I felt like I was burning. I didn't fall to the ground screaming like I thought. The stranger's words still made sense. I just stood there quiet, looking at her.

"Why aren't you in pain?" She shrieked.

"I am, I just don't show it." I said with much effort.

After a minute, the pain stopped. Aro was looking at me. He looked mad.

"The show is over folks! Go to your rooms." Aro said. I went to my room, glad I was alive.

**I borrowed some of the material to the Didyme from other FanFics. The one I was most inspired from was **.net/s/5608935/3/Didyme_What_Really_Happened **Thanks for reading! Check out the Didyme story i linked to, it was really good with different POV's.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Training

**A/N: I know i havn't posted in like, a gazillion weeks, but I havn't had any inspration. So I don't wanna be mean or anything, but please Rate & Review! I want 2 reviews before I post the next chapter, I know! I'm terrible, but I want to feel that someone reads my story. If you have negative feedback, please be constructive in your critiscm! I just want to be better :) So pretty please *makes big irrestible puppy eyes* And just so you know, I got a Twitter, so you can get exclusive updates about upcoming stories, upcoming posts and random things that happen to me. So follow: babygothgirl**

**So 2 reviews, and the next chapter will be up ASAP :)**

_**Chapter 6. The training.**_

After the incident, I was afraid to go near Aro. What if he kicked me out? Or worse, what if he decided to kill me? The day after the incident, Heidi came to my room.

"Hello, Selena. Now, we shall start training you. Are you prepared?" Heidi said.

"Ehh… No. Training?" I said. I sounded confused.

"Didn't Aro tell you?" She said a bit mockingly. I wanted to rip her head off and burn it. She had no business with what happened with me and Aro. She couldn't just come to me with her dark-brown, almost black, hair and her crimson eyes and mock me. She was beautiful, like everyone else, unfortunately. I tried to keep a calm expression on my face.

"No, he didn't. Let's train then." I said.

"Good. And why aren't you wearing the Volturi cloak?" She said. She sounded even more mocking now. I threw myself at her with my teeth bared. I knocked her over and pinned her to the floor.

"Don't ever mock me again. Understood?" I growled.

"Yes. Yeesh, I just didn't want you to get in trouble with the cloak thing. Let me go and I will give you your cloak." She said.

I let her go. I heard her mutter: "Newborns…" before she ran out of the room and back in less than five seconds. She was wearing a black dress that ended a little under her knees. She held a black cloak in her hands.

"Wear it." She said.

I took the cloak and pulled it on over my head. I liked the cloak. It was fitted on my arms and my torso, but after my waist it started to spread out. It had a hood as well. The fabric it was made of was thin and soft.

"And here. The Volturi crest. You must wear this at all time. The cloak you may wear at any time. Clothes that you have yourself must be black, a dark red is okay. Take the necklace now." She said and gave me a necklace. It was a medium-sized silver chain with the crest hanging from it. The crest was shaped like a V. In the middle was a shield divided into four parts. There a dead tree in two spaces and a bird thingy in the other two. Over the shield was an oval ruby with silver wings. There was a ruby at the base of the V as well. It was very pretty. I put it on immediately. It didn't feel like I had anything around my neck.

"Let's train, then." I said.

Heidi smiled and we walked to a room in the other end of the castle. The room was big and had a high ceiling. We walked to the middle of the room.

"Okay, Selena. Now we will train your ability. You used it on Aro yesterday, so we know that you can control your ability slightly. Now I want you to do it again. Exactly what you did to Aro. Go on." She said.

I walked towards her. I touched her face. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing. But now that I think about it, I was angry when I touched Aro's face. So make me angry. It shouldn't be so hard for you." I said. I said the last sentence mockingly to get her fired up.

She glared at me. She was obviously angry.

"Show respect, newborn!" She spat out.

I still wasn't angry. She had to kick it up a notch.

"I show respect, grandma!" I yelled. I know, it was hard, but she had to get angry and say something.

"Well, I'm at least not considered an idiot by the whole Volturi!" She yelled.

I lunged myself at her and we flew through the room and crashed into the wall. A large crack appeared in the wall. I touched her face and I saw all her memories and thoughts. Apparently, Heidi was in love with Demitri. Then I saw some things between them that I never wanted to see. I was scared for eternity. The flow of thoughts stopped and I let go of Heidi.

"Sorry for what I said. I just wanted to see if it worked." I said.

"It's okay, but grandma? I'm not that old." She said.

"You're older than me." I said.

"Of course I am! You're just a child, whilst I am a woman." She said.

"Hey! I am 22 years old! That's not a child's age!" I said.

"Well, I'm more than 3000 years old!" She said.

I stood there, surprised. She didn't look old. Well, I guess vampires don't age. Great.

"Uhh… Well, you've aged with dignity." I said.

Heidi laughed. Her laugh was the sound of wind chimes, but still as smooth as silk.

"You know we don't age, right?" She said whilst smiling.

"Yes. And I have to put out with the memories of you and Demitri for eternity. Just great. So when are you going to get married and have little vampire babies?" I said and laughed.

I saw how Heidi's face went from surprised, to confusion and to intensive pain.

"What's the matter?" I said. I was real worried.

"We… We can't have… Children." She said with obvious struggle.

I could feel how my face mirrored her pain.

"We can't?" I whispered. I could never have my little babies that would run around the house. I could never have my little babies that I would love more than anything. I fell to the ground in tearless sobs.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Our bodies cannot… Change anymore. And a body needs to change to have a… child." Heidi said. She seemed to pull herself together.

"Okay… Well, more training?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Heidi laughed again. It still sounded beautiful.

"You up for it? You can't be weak when training with The Guard. And while I'm talking about that, I need to introduce you to The Guard. I'll ask Aro if we can gather a little earlier before I bring my fishing back. I need to fish some more when we have a newborn in the castle." She said.

"I'm up for it. And thanks for giving me the opportunity to meet the guard. I appreciate it. What shall we do now?" I said.

"Physical fighting. Even if you have a super ability, you still can't neglect your fighting skills. Let's start simple. Get me down on the floor and keep me there for 10 seconds. Don't hold back, go all out. But, please, don't end me. Aro wouldn't be pleased." She said.

"Okay. You're on!" I said as I hurled myself at her.

Suddenly, I wasn't pinning Heidi to the floor. I was pinned against a wall and struggling to get free. I hissed at Heidi. She smiled a crooked smile.

"Lesson number one: Think before you act." She said as she tightened her grip on me.

I stood still for a second, then I quickly spread my arms wide. Heidi was surprised and loosened her grip. I took the moment and kicked her in the stomach. She flew across the room and smashed against the wall. I hurled myself at her, grabbed her by the neck and swung her to the floor. The floor cracked. I tightened my grip and grabbed her left arm and held it down as well.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and… 0! I win!" I said, let go of Heidi and started to dance a victory dance.

A quarter of a second later I was against the wall again.

"What now?" I growled.

"Lesson number two: Never turn your back on an enemy until he or she is dead." She said and smiled the crooked smile again.

She let go of me and started to brush of her black dress.

"Did your little dress get dirty?" I said and laughed.

"Yes, it did." She said.

"Okay, so do you have any nice outfits that are 'Volturi dress code'?" I said.

"If you like clothes, I think we will be great friends." She said and laughed.

"I like clothes, so we will be great friends." I said and laughed too. This might not be so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7 Newborn pain and rage

_**Chapter 7. Newborn pain and rage.**_

It still surprises me to this day that Heidi and I became as good friends as we did after our rocky start. But still, my newborn thing had a big part of the rocky start. After I'd listened to Heidi's stories about her days as a newborn, I was amazed over how well I'd handled. But, of course, there was only a matter of time before my newborn side would show. And wow, did it show…

Two days after the training, I was incredibly thirsty, but I was at least thirsty in style. With the provided clothes from Heidi, I looked friggin' awesome. I'd started to experiment with my gift. After some good advice from Demitri (yeah, after Heidi and I became friends, somehow Demitri and I had clicked), I'd started to see energy everywhere. I saw it as multicolored dots in the air and on objects. Sometimes, the dots would transform into different shapes, like: dragons, wolves, unrecognizable faces and much, much more. Only recently had I tried to manipulate the energy in the air. Well, it had ended with a three-hour storm. I had only tried to make a breeze, so maybe I had used too much energy or something. I had only succeeded with one thing; to carry my voice on the energy dots to the person I wanted to hear it. The only problem was that when my voice reached the person, it was incredibly magnified. And with magnified, I mean so-loud-it-was-heard-all-the-way-to-the-town-square. That's not good. I at least could do something that wasn't copying someone else's gift. I suddenly heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Heidi entered. She was wearing another black dress, but this one didn't have any sleeves.

"Hi, Selena! Aro told me to tell you that you and Jane will train after feeding today." Heidi said.

"Jane? The little sadist that tortured me?" I said.

"Unfortunately yes. But I am impressed that you didn't scream when she tortured you. That really tore up some scars she had, since that Bella-girl wasn't affected by her gift" Heidi said and giggled a bit.

"Who's Bella?" I asked.

Heidi's facial expression changed a bit, telling me that this was a forbidden subject.

"I don't have time to talk, I should be out fishing! See you later!" She said and hurried out the door.

"That was strange…" I muttered to myself.

I lay down on the couch. It was so tiring, just doing nothing! I wanted to do something, but then again, if I just could wait until after the feeding, then I could kick some sadist-ass. Perfect. Lauren would've said:

"Come on! Lighten up and do something fun, for once. Please? For me?"

Then she would've done her irresistible puppy eyes. A stab of pain hit me in the stomach. I'd been a vampire for what? Barely a week? Well, but I hadn't thought of her once! I felt sick. She is my best friend! Was my best friend… I burst into tearless sobs as I thought how egoistic I'd been.

I just lay there, sobbing, until Demitri came into my room.

"Selena? Heidi's coming soon." He said.

I continued sobbing.

"I think she brought some juicies!" He said and sang the last word.

I still continued to sob.

"Urgh… You know, I am not going to miss dinner because of you. Seriously, come!" He said. This time it was an order.

I reluctantly stood up and walked over to him.

"What's happened? Is it Aro? You know, he's just a big baby, he's certainly already forgot it." He said whilst patting me on my shoulder.

"For a vampire, you're really caring." I said.

"Yes, but we all are. We protect our own. We are all brothers and sisters here. You can tell me anything, but be quick. Heidi will come in…" He paused for a second. "She will come in 10 minutes."

"Okay, here's the deal. I… I just thought about my best friend. I wonder how she is. How does she have it in Paris? Is her boyfriend still nice to her? I wonder all of these things, yet haven't I thought of her during my entire time as a vampire! I am so selfish!" I said and burst into new sobs.

"You know what? It is okay, but this is a conversation you should be having with Heidi. She knows more of the emotional stuff. But my opinion? Let her go. You will never see each other again, so you might as well accept that you can't be friends anymore." He said, completely serious.

"Okay, but I still want Heidi's opinion on this." I said.

"Fine. But I'm really thirsty, so follow me." He said and led the way to the feeding room.

Everyone was already gathered when we arrived. If I could blush, I would've.

"Heidi will arrive in 7 minutes." Demitri said.

"I can't wait for 7 minutes!" The buff vampire said.

"Shut it, Felix. She comes when she comes." Demitri said.

"Just because you and her are doing it!" Felix snapped.

Demitri snarled and threw himself at Felix. I snapped. I could not handle more violence today.

"No!" I screamed.

An iridescent barrier formed between the two vampires. When Demitri hit the barrier, he was thrown back into the wall behind me. Every vampire in the room gaped at me. Well, everyone except for Jane, her brother (I think) and the masters. The silence was broken by Felix.

"Hey girl! That was pretty awesome!" He said and winked.

Oh hell no! Was he flirting with me? Hell no, again!

"Thanks, but I have no idea how I did it." I said and smiled an innocent smile.

"Let's not dwell on such matters as these. It's her gift that created the barrier." Aro said and smiled kindly at me.

This was weird.

"I agree. All of us are thirsty, so all of you; shut up and wait for Heidi." The blonde-haired master said.

Oh, what was his name? Caius! And the bored one was Marcus! Heidi had mentioned the masters briefly, as if I knew them already. Well, I didn't. Everyone stayed silent for another 5 minutes.

After 5 minutes, we could hear the tapping of Heidi's heels and the stomping of the tourist's walking shoes. The saliva thingy came again, but this time I knew it was venom. The properties of venom remained unknown to me, but at least I knew what it was. I was glad that Heidi had told me that. The big doors opened and Heidi appeared with a bunch of tourists. The tourists laughed and look pictures. There were even some children among the group. The tourists seemed to be baffled by all of us, just standing there.

"And here is the throne room." Heidi said.

She let the tourists enter while she closed the door behind them.

"My dear friends, welcome to Volterra!" Aro said.

Urgh, was that his catchphrase or what? This time, I was the first to plunge into the crowd. I'd grabbed onto a big, fat guy with a Hawaii-shirt. Stereotypical or what? I bit down on his neck and hurried to suck up all the blood. When I was done, I threw myself at a boy in his late teens. He was empty before I was satisfied. I threw myself at a woman in her early twenties. A woman who looked eerily alike Lauren… She screamed and tried to get away, but I was too strong.

"Lauren?" I whispered.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She screamed.

A flash of recognition showed in her eyes.

"Selena? But you are missing! And my Selena doesn't kill people!" She screamed.

"Oh, Lauren… How I've missed you!" I said and leaned in for a hug.

" Get away from me, freak!" She screamed and tried again to get away, but failed again.

"It's me!" I said.

"No… No, it can't be!" She said and shook her head.

I felt everyone's eyes staring at me.

"What are you waiting for? Drink, or someone else will." Caius said.

"She… She is… She was my best friend." I said and looked at Lauren.

"Oh. But my dear, she can't know. She must die. Unless you will turn her?" Aro said.

I remembered the pain of being turned.

"No! But… Can't someone else kill her? Please? If it is the only option." I said, with my voice almost failing me.

Aro approached me.

"I can, my child. I am so sorry." He said and motioned for me to move.

Before I moved, I leaned in to Aro.

"Touch her. I want to know why she was here. Please?" I whispered.

Aro nodded. I moved away from Lauren and closed my eyes. I could hear her screams, but they were quickly over.

"It is over." Heidi whispered.

I sobbed and turned around to hug her. She hesitated at first, but then hugged me back.

"Let's leave." She whispered.

"Okay." I whispered back, trying to stop sobbing.

We went back to my room where we sat on the couch. We sat silent for a moment, then Heidi spoke up.

"What happened in there?" She said.

"She was my best friend. We'd known each other since pre-school! We'd laughed and cried together. I still remember, even though it's blurry, when we went to summer camp when we were 13. I've never had so much fun in my life. And now… And now she's gone! Do you know how that feels?" I screamed.

"Yes. You'd be amazed over how many people you can lose in 3000 years. So yes, I know far too well how it feels. But you have to get over it, otherwise you can't live. You've already killed many in your vampire life, have you thought about them? No, you haven't. Why? Because you don't know them. They are humans, your food. Do you think of the pigs you've eaten as a human? That's a 'no' to that too. Learn to live with death, because you are death now." She said.

Well, she had a point. I just have to stuff all sorrow into a box, lock it and destroy the key.

"Thank you. So, where am I training with Jane?" I said.

"Same place where you trained with me. Good luck. Now go kick some sadist-ass!" Heidi said and ran out of the room.

I went to the training room, where Jane and (probably) her brother was waiting.

"Hello. I am Jane. This is my brother, Alec. We will train your gift. You will go through pain and nothing to succeed. As you already know, I can make people think that they're burning." She said in her dead voice.

"And I can make people feel nothing. When exposed to my gift, you can't see, hear, taste, feel or smell. We will train you as Aro instructed. You will learn things similar to our gifts." Alec said in an equally dead voice.

"And to protect yourself against our gifts. Are you ready?" Jane said.

"Yes." I said, adding "little sadist" in my head.

Then I was burning again.

"Now you burn. I want you to feel every flame. I want you to become the fire. Harness it's energy and try to send over the pain to either one of us." Jane said and smiled mockingly.

That little bitch didn't think that I could do it. She would see how wrong she was.

I did as she said. I felt every, painful flame. I became the fire. The hardest part was to harness the "fire". I imagined the flames as little dots of energy and I pointed all of those dots at Jane. Well, it was hard. I mean, try to focus when you're burning. I went kinda good. Well, instead of giving her the illusion of burning, I actually set her on fire. She started to scream. I didn't want Aro to get mad at me, so I tried to think of water and point the water dots of energy towards her. And it worked. She stood in front of me, soaking wet, sarcastically clapping her hands.

"I think that your gift amplifies the energy it manipulates. Well, good job. Now it's Alec's turn" Jane said.

"Okay, Selena. I want you to try to get your senses back. Try to turn the energy back on in your senses. If you succeed, then good. If not, then you will be nothing for 2 hours. Good luck. Or not." He said.

Then there was nothing. It was like I was floating in darkness. It was unbelievably scary. I tried to sense the energy in my body. There was no colorful dots, only vaguely glowing dots. I tried to light the dots, but failed. What should I do? Then I remembered. Alec said that I should try to "turn the energy on". Maybe I should think of the dots as light bulbs, then I only needed to find the "on"-switch. I realized that I saw my body (the dots) from a third-person perspective. Great. I saw a gathering of glowing dots in my head. I focused on them and tried to disperse the energy throughout the other dots. First came taste, I could taste the dryness of my mouth. Then came smell, I smelled the sweet scent of vampire. Soon after came feel, I felt my feet on the ground, my hair in my face and the clothes on my body. After a while came hearing. I could hear the twins talking about Aro's fascination with me. Last, but not least, came sight. I saw the twins standing close together.

"Hello? I'm back!" I said triumphantly.

They gaped. It was a pleasant sight to see the sadists (Alec was one, I was certain) so confused.

"What..?" Alec said.

"I'm out of your spell? Well, are we done?" I said.

"You need to come with us to Aro. To report of your… progress."Jane said, her pride obviously hurt.

We walked to the masters together. When we came in, a young, vampire man kneeled before Aro.

"So will you join?" Aro said.

"Yes, master." The vampire said.

"Oh. Hello, my dears. Are you done?" Aro said.

"Yes, master. Take Selena's hand. She has made progress." Jane said, saying my name as if it were poison.

I walked up to Aro. I stood next to the kneeling vampire and I let Aro take my hand. He smiled.

"How great! Hmm… Amplifying… Yes, that needs to be controlled. My dear, please escort this vampire, Frantz, to Heidi. She has his things." Aro said.

I nodded and took Frantz's hand. Without even trying, I read his mind. It was not a pleasant sight. He was a shield, which meant that he could block out some of his thoughts. But the blockade didn't work with me, since my gift amplify energy as well as manipulates it. Frantz was an infiltrator from a secret organization called "Il Nero Rosa".

"Traitor!" I yelled as I ripped off his head and set him on fire, using the technique I learned with Jane.

"What are you doing, child?" Caius yelled.

"I am sorry, master. But he was an infiltrator from the organization 'Il Nero Rosa'. I could not let him live. I have lost one friend today, it will not be more." I said and bowed.

"My dear, I did not see that." Aro said.

"He had a partial shield around his thoughts. Because my energy manipulation and amplification, I could see through the shield. I didn't want to read his mind, but my gift acted on its own. I am sorry." I said.

"Not to worry. You eliminated a threat against us. We are grateful. Go to your room and train on your own. You need to learn control and just pure energy manipulation. Jane, Alec, you leave too." Aro said and made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

The anger radiated off of Jane, whilst Alec was more controlled. I went into my room and continued to manipulate dots.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating. As an excuse, please accept a longer chapter.**

**I love you, my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**


End file.
